markoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wytixca
Wytixca Motto: Strength and Honor Anthem: Your Home Lies Here Capital: Murder Bay Official Languages: Orcish, Common Demonym: Wytixcan Government: *Ruler: High Chief Bloodlust *Legislative Branch: Chief's Counsil Established: 2990 AME Area: 400,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 3,000,000 *Dwarves: 450,000 *Orcs: 20,000,000 *Elves: 15,000 *Other: 2,000,000 Currency: Bulls Geography Wytixca hugs the southeastern coast of Ocarrus contained along the west by the Ocarrus spine, to the north by the Vaste River, and to the south by the jungles of southern Ocarrus. The northern areas of the country are densely forrested while the southern have is wide open plains excellent for farming and pasture animals. Wytixca also includes the island ignus with its active volcano: Mons Ignus a short distance off the coast. The lush tropical island is a serene getaway for people all over the world who enjoy its lush paradise. History Until recently the area of Wytixca had been controlled more or less by Butermarr. The area was sparsely populated and under relatively low control. During the war the territory was occupied by Vicmorta while Coldrim invaded Butermarr from the north. Wytixca was etched out of the territory during the treaty of Port Assau as a new nation concieved by Maramic as a home for the orc population that had scattered aorund the world. It was in fact the brain child of the great Orc diplomat Mincer who viewed his people's continued struggles in the human empires would only be mended if orcs had a place to call their own. He had originally envisioned an independant orc state in South Lagordo however when the oportunity arose during peace negotations to re-work political boundries the underused territory of southeast Ocarrus turned out to be a prime location. Now if the few short years of its existance Wytixca has mushroomed from a few sparesely populated villages into a mass of orcs looking for a better life. Culture & Religion Wytixca is a mix of many foreign influences intertwined with orc stubborness and brutishness. Orcs are generally proud and easily provocated when challenged and Wytixca society matches this. However the orcs have been influenced heavily from the human cultures that bloomed around them and have brought these ideals and mixed into a true melting pot of the world. Cuisine and religion are heavily varied from hut to hut depending on where the host has come from and what tastes and likes have been shared. This has left an interesting phenomena of fusion cuisine which combines many traditional dishes that had been kept cullinarily isolated for long times and brought them together. In general Orcs follow their ancient gods that value those who seize opporutnity and shuns those who are weak or fail to act. However, Unuemdum missionaries have moved with the orcs and the monotheist religion has started to gain a firm foothold with the orcs. Industry and Business Wytixca is a country undergoing great transition as a flood of new orcs overwhelm the existing small infrastructure. However the rulers of the country have not let newly arrived orcs waste away and most are put to work on great projects upgrading the country's infrastructure, building housing, roads, rail, factories, and more. Currently Wytixca's only source of outside income is from tourism to Ingus and foreign aid mostly form Marimac. It is the hope that once organized the orc people will find industries of their own to develop and maintain but currently the country econimically wallows in uncertainty. Appearances and speaking habits of people Orcs of Whytixca varrie dramatically as they hail from all over the world. Most orcs are about 6' tall and brutish with flat rough faces and short dark hair. Speaking habits vary as some speak with similar accents of their home nation while others who speak primarily orcish struggle with common. An outsider might mistakenly assume an orc's poor use of common indicated stupidity however often times the pour translation does not truly indicate the speaker's intelligence. Orc names are traditionially associated with forms of aggression or dominance. Such as Bloodlust, Carnage, Slicer, etc. Orcs are generally only given one name and do not share a family name. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - Many orcs from Wytixca hail from Vicmorta and respect their former homeland. *The Maramic Empire - Many orcs from Wytixca hail from Maramic and respect their former homeland. Maramic also has the most invested into Wytixca and probably has the most to gain from it becoming a great trade partner. *United Corodo - Many Orcs from Wytixca hail from Corodo and respect their former homeland. *Insuladom - Orcs traditionally don't care much for the aloof elves and the elven nation is now perhaps uncomfortably close. However currently Wytixca is far too concerned with its own issues to worry about them. *Coldrim - Some orcs are from Coldrim and respect them as they do Vicmortans *Butermarr - Wytixca is aware there is much resentment of Butermarr over losing much of its territory to create their new nation. Many butermarr citizens stayed behind and has created some tense situations between human homesteaders and newly arrived orc immigrants. *Highetest - Wytixca granted dwarves use of a large portion of the northwestern portion of their country above along and not just limiting them to underground as the other Ocarrus nations have. Many dwarves have moved into this territory and has helped create some mutual goodwill between the two races. *Fairara - The Fairarans have made clear that the mountains seperating them from Wytixca could never be high enough to make them comfortable with orcs in their backyard. However both nations have much more important things to worry about at the moment and will have to settle their issues. later.